This is it, for now
by Perfects
Summary: This is my first story so it's not going to very good. I have decided to not make it a oneshot anymore! Rory leaves Connecticut. RR because I want to write more and better stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls :(**

AN: Now, this is my first story. It is going to suck. It is a one shot. Unless you review and want me to continue. But it will suck so……review anyway.

"Wow this food is really good Luke." Lorelai said.

"Yeah really good" Rory added with her mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Well I want you to be full enough so you don't have to eat that crappy airline food."

"A Gilmore to be full enough? Impossible." Lorelai replied.

"Oh, hey mom look at the time!"

"Oh um ok…..Luke we gotta go."

"Ok." He said sadly

"I'll be right back" Lorelai said. She knew Luke was like a father to Rory, and they would need some time alone. She couldn't believe that her baby girl would be going on a plane, miles and miles away to start her first real job. Although Rory was one of the most independent girls she knew, as a mother she was constantly worried that she couldn't do it all by herself.

"So….I guess this is it" Luke said

"Not for long." Rory replied.

"Yeah. I hope so."

They hugged. They didn't need to say anymore. Rory would have said thank you a thousand times, Luke would have told her she was the best reporter alive and that she was like a daughter to him, but one hug said it all.

"I'll miss you." Luke said. "So will your mom."

"Me too." She said with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Back." Lorelai walked in.

"Ok." Rory said.

"So…..bye Luke."

"Bye Rory."

They hugged one last time. Rory looked at Luke…then around the diner. She couldn't count the memories that were there.

"_Hey Duuuuuuuuuuke!!!!!!" Lorelai ran in with Rory running behind._

"_I told you to stop calling me that." He grumbled._

"_This is my daughter. Rory."_

"_Hi Mr. Luke." Rory said shyly._

"_See, she calls me by my name."_

"_That means Hi, in Duke Language sweets."_

"_Ok."_

She almost couldn't leave just having that memory flooding through her mind. She and her mother turned around and left. Rory looked at the gazebo….the whole town square….Al's pancake world, Andrew's book store, the soda shop. Each having a million memories. One lonely tear fell down her cheek……not knowing what to say or feel. She just watched outside on the cold rainy day. All the way to the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign that she had to turn back. In about 40 minutes they arrived at the Hartford airport. They got her boarding pass, cheap souvenirs that she would keep for forever, and they finally arrived at the gate. "Last call for gate B14" the loudspeaker called out.

"This is it." Rory said.

"Yup." Lorelai replied.

"Learn some stuff"

"I'll try."

They hugged with hundreds of tears falling down their faces.

"_Mommy I want this to be my room!!!!!!" Rory shouted as she ran through their new house._

"_Ok." Lorelai laughed._

"_And this can be the kitchen, and this can be the living room, and your room can be up there!" Rory pointed to the stairs. _

"_Ok." Lorelai simply gave in._

They took one last look into each others eyes, Rory tuned around and walked to her plane. Lorelai saw her adult daughter walk her shy, yet confident walk, one last time. For now.

Note: Ok so I know, really short. But it was my first story! Don't be too harsh, but ya know, criticize. Thank you guys so much for reading! If I get enough reviews I may keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

A/N: Ok so I have decided not to make it a one-shot anymore! Hope you like the next chapter! RR please!

Riding on the plane was not the most exiting thing in my life. However, what came after that terrified me, and also made me ecstatic. Because of the rain, We had to wait 30 minutes before we could take off. I started reading what I have read many times, Pride and Prejudice. All of a sudden, some random guy sits down next to me.

"Hi. I'm John."

"Hi…." I say. This guy was a little perky….

"So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Um you're on the flight too….shouldn't you know?" Couldn't this guy tell I was not in the mood?

"I meant why are you going there."

"Job." Maybe if I gave him short responses, he'll get the hint and shut up.

"Me too."

"Ok." So that plan didn't work…..

"What do you do?"

The words "what's it to ya" run through my mind….but I can't say that.

"I write."

"Author?"

"Reporter."

"Oh."

"What about you?" I'm curious to know what this guy who doesn't get subtle hints does.

"Same."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"The doors of the cabin are now closing. We are about to begin our flight. Please put all belongings under your seat and buckle your seat belts." The loudspeaker rings out.

"Finally…" I mumble.

"What?" John asks.

"Nothing." I quickly reply.

The flight continues smoothly. John and I talk most of the time, against my wishes but it's not like he was a total bore. He actually had some pretty interesting things to say about reporting. Eventually, we landed.

"Please wait until the plane comes to a complete stop before you unbuckle your seatbelt." The loudspeaker says.

"So, I'll see you later." John says.

"Yeah, ok." I reply.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I waited until the first crowd moved until I got up. I walked out of the gate, saw the airport. It was completely different. But I guess being a reporter; I would be seeing a lot of it. I grabbed a pretzel and an ice, I was starving. Like Luke said, the airplane food sucked. I miss Luke….and mom….and the rest of everybody. But, no time for thinking about that now. I have to get a cab. I went to the baggage claim, and got a taxi.

"Where are you headed to miss?" the driver asked.

"Star hills apartments." I said. I have already arranged for an apartment, unlike my mom's wishes for me to live in a motel for a month, then pick some crappy dirty apartment and live in it for the first few years.

The drive was slow, lots of traffic. It gave me time to think though. About home, my old home anyway. That sounded weird. My old home. Of what was my home for 22 years, was now called my old home. The north east. New England. Connecticut. Stars Hollow. I no longer live there. When I go there, I will be assumed as a visitor. Yale was different. I came home almost every weekend. It was usual. Now when will I have time to come home? 10 times a year? 5, 3, 2, 1? One?! I shuddered at the thought.

"Here we are miss."

"Thank you" I said, I paid him, registered at my new place, and walked up to my new home.

I walked up to the door. 108. My birth date. What do you know? I walk inside. The regular apartment furniture is already there.

"Hello home."

A/N: so what did you guys think? Review and tell me!


End file.
